Providing effective restraint for pediatric patients in ambulances is a complex problem with many unique and unresolved issues. As the ambulance environment is specifically designed for emergency treatment of passengers, exposure in a crash environment may be more severe to a pediatric patient requiring transport. When transporting a pediatric patient with a medical problem which requires constant monitoring, a current practice is to employ pediatric harnesses for emergency cots for restraining the pediatric patient. However, improvements to such practices are needed, e.g., providing pediatric harness systems which may be adjusted to accommodate varying sizes and weights of pediatric patients and/or which may be adjusted to account for positioning errors in placement of pediatric harness systems onto emergency cots.